hasbroheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Splashdown
Welcome! Hi Splashdown -- we're excited to have Hasbro Heroes Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Hey Hey Splashdown, I'm X-Fan, you probably know me from the Hasbro Heroes forum that you have listed on the front page. My self and the 7th Cynic were both looking for a place to upgrade the site's database, and to our surprise, there was already a Wikia created by you. So we were wondering if you could make us both admins so we could get started on making this site as good as it can be. Please let me know if you can do this for us, Thanks in advance. Thanks Splashdown. This is going to be a great site, but its a lot of work! Character Chart Hey Splash, I appreciate the help BUT FYI: that list is supposed to differentiate between ALL variants. Meaning costumes, colors and poses. Thanks. --The7thCynic 17:17, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) working on a free checklist app for the iPhone Hi. I'm working on a free checklist app for the iPhone and I'm trying to track down figures for all the images. There are a couple that I haven't been able to find anywhere else that you have. Would it be acceptable to use a couple of the super hero squad images from your site as long as I mention your site as the source? My app is going to be pretty bare bones (just a checklist), so hopefully it would help send traffic to your site and not steal it -- your site would have all the detail! To give you an idea of what I am talking about, here is a link to the DCU Infinite Heroes one I did... DCU Infinite Heroes Checklist Thanks, Zfisher323 11:16, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Zack